Armory Feats
Focuses on defensive abilities related to armor and shields, as well as providing benefit to nearby allies. Sample feats include Armor Mastery, Improved Shield Bash, and Two-Shield Fighting. Fighters may select Armory feats as bonus feats. Aegis Armory Prerequisites: Block, Mystic Shield, base attack bonus +15. Benefits: While carrying a magic shield, you gain +1 enhancement bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 armory feats you have, to saves against abilities, spells, and effects of the opponent you designated as the target of your Block feat. Armorsmith Armory Benefit: You get a +2 bonus on all Craft (armorsmith) checks, and extra +1 for every 2 armory feats you have. You can create magic shields and armors as if you had appropriate feats. You can substitute required spells with scrolls containing those spells (scrolls are consumed during item's creation). You can substitute caster level with your ranks in Craft (armorsmith) skill. Armor Mastery Armory Prerequisite: Heavy Armor Proficiency, any 2 armory feats. Benefit: The armor bonus to AC provided by your medium or heavy armor increases by +1 for every 2 armory feats you have. Block ''' Armory '''Prerequisite: Str 13, Shield Proficiency. Benefit: During your action you designate an opponent and, if you carry a shield, your shield bonus to Armor Class increases by +1 against attacks from that opponent, and extra +1 for every 2 armory feats you have. You can select a new opponent at any time during your turn. Campaigner Armory Prerequisites: Armor Mastery. Benefit: You may sleep in medium and heavy armor without suffering penalties the next day for a number of consecutive days equal to 1 plus 1 per 2 armory feats you have. Cannon Fodder Vitality See Vitality feats. Center of Gravity Armory Prerequisites: Str 13, base attack bonus +6, Heavy Armor Proficiency. Benefit: When wearing heavy armor, you gain a +1 circumstance bonus, and extra +1 for every 2 armory feats you have, on all grapple, overrun, and bull rush attacks, including checks to resist those attacks, and on checks to resist trip attempts. Epic Armorer Epic Benefit: Treat your Armor Mastery, Ironclad, and Reign of Steel feats as if you had 3 armory feats more. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Its effects stack. Fortified Armor Armory Prerequisite: Medium Armor Proficiency, base attack bonus +6. Benefit: Medium armor you wear grants you the light fortification ability. Heavy armor you wear grants you medium fortification ability. Jade Foe Armory Prerequisites: Base Attack Bonus +12, Heavy Armor Proficiency, Ironclad. Benefits: Whenever an enemy hits you with a melee attack, he suffers 1 point of nonlethal damage for every point of damage prevented by the Ironclad feat. Improved Shield Bash Armory Prerequisite: Shield Proficiency. Benefit: When you perform a shield bash, you may still apply the shield’s shield bonus to your AC. You deal +1 point of damage when bashing with a shield for every 2 armory feats you have. Ironclad Armory Prerequisites: Medium Armor Proficiency, any other armory feat. Benefits: You gain DR 1/-, +1 for every 2 armory feats you have, while wearing heavy armor. While wearing medium armor, DR granted by this feat is lower by 1 point. This feat does not apply when wearing light or no armor. This damage reduction does not stack with any other damage reduction, except damage reduction granted by the material of the armor (if any). Moving Wall Armory Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +8, Armory Mastery, Heavy Armor Proficiency. Benefits: Your allies can use you as cover (as long as they can occupy appropriate squares). If you carry large shield or tower shield and take a full defense action or fight defensively, your allies can use you as total cover instead. Mystic Shield Armory Prerequisite: Block, Base Will Save +2. Benefit: While carrying a magic shield, you apply your shield bonus to your touch AC, and you are immune to magic missiles. If you have 9 armory feats, whenever you carry a magic shield and a creature casts magic missile ''at you or attacks you with a ray and rolls a natural 1, the missile or ray is reflected back at that creature using the same attack roll as the originator used against you -5. '''Recoil' Armory Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +10, Block. Benefit: Whenever the opponent designated by your Block feat attacks you and misses by 5 or more, he must make another attack roll against AC of 10 + your base attack bonus + your Strength modifier + 1 for every 2 armory feats you have or be disarmed. Reign of Steel Armory Prerequisite: Medium Armor Proficiency, base attack bonus +1. Benefit: When wearing heavy armory you gain acid, cold, and fire resistance 1 for every 2 armory feats you have. When wearing medium armor, this bonus is lower by 1 point. When wearing light or no armor this feat does not apply. Share Shield Armory Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +4, Block. Benefit: You can share your shield bonus to AC with an ally up to 5 feet away. As long as both you and the ally are no more than 5 feet away and not moving more than 5 feet per round, you give shield bonus to the ally against all opponents you threaten. You keep your shield bonus to AC. If you shield an arcane spellcaster, this spellcaster doesn’t suffer arcane spell failure from the shield. Shield Wall Command See Command feats. Steel Turtle Armory Prerequisites: Str 13, base attack bonus +8, Block. Benefit: If you move no more than 5 ft. on your turn while wearing heavy armor, treat Block and Improved Shield Bash as if you had 2 armory feats more. If you have 9 armory feats, once per encounter when you suffer damage from an attack by opponent designated by your Block feat, you take only half damage instead. Damage is halved after any damage reduction affects it, if applicable, and rounded down. Stride Armory Prerequisites: Medium Armor Proficiency, base attack bonus +10. Benefit: Your speed is not reduced while in medium or heavy armor or carrying a medium or heavy load. Your ability to run and sprint is still affected normally. Any armor check penalty is reduced by 1 for every 2 armory feats you have for heavy armor and by 1 more point for medium armor. Two-Shield Fighting Armory Prerequisites: Base attack bonus +8, Block, Improved Shield Bash. Benefit: When wielding two shields you add both of the shields' bonuses to AC. If you have 9 armory feats, you may shield bash with both of them with the normal penalties for fighting with two weapons (a large shield is treated as a one-handed weapon, and a small shield or a buckler is treated as a light weapon). Your penalties on attack rolls for fighting with two shields are reduced by 1 for every 2 armory feats you have until they reach 0. Category:Feats